


Drunken high

by Cherlaine



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlaine/pseuds/Cherlaine
Summary: The Patriot war is over. Bass is sitting in a bar when a familiar figure enters the joint. Charlie asks him to play cards with her, at her place. What happens when their games turn into something else?





	Drunken high

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. First published on Ff 2016.

Bass had been taking a couple of shots of whiskey. There were some women in the tavern but he wasn't interested in them. After some time had passed, he saw someone come in. He wasn't too drunk to see that it was Charlie.

“I was looking for you.”, she said and sat down, ordering a shot too from the bartender.

“Why?”, Bass asked.

“I didn't want you to drink alone.”, she said.

Bass gazed at her.

 

They had been riding and camping for months. Now that the war with Patriots were over, they had nothing to do. Bass had started to drink again. For the loneliness and missing action.

_And for missing her._

Charlie didn't rest close to him anymore. He had trouble sleeping after that. They didn't share the nightly fire or the rabbit stew together again. Rachel had made sure that they didn't have nothing to do with each other. So this was rare, to see Charlie, without her chaperone.

 

“How come you're alone at this time of night?”, he asked.

He had imagined her, being with her family. Or maybe taking out some random dude into her bed or to a dark alley. The first thought was just annoying, but the latter made him angry.

_Was that jealousy?_

 

“As I said, I wanted to find you.”

“Why?”

“I've got this new set of cards. As a gift from Miles. Would you like to try them?”

“Why not.”, Bass said and emptied his glass.

He waited for Charlie to finish her drink. Then they left out. It was already dark and the air was cool. He walked right beside her, towards her place.

It felt weird. He hadn't been invited there before. If Rachel or Miles would have known about this, they wouldn't be pleased. Bass felt slightly victorious for that secret, that he was soon visiting Charlie at nighttime, at her apartment. The thought making him almost chuckling.

 

He was still so pleased for the way things had turned out, that he almost purred when Charlie opened the door. “After you.”

He loved to brake the rules, especially when it was Rachel who had set them.

 

Bass sat on the old, long sofa for three. It felt soft and comfortable. There was a table and another sofa on the other side of it. Fit for playing cards in a big group.

_Did she have others here, playing too? Miles? Aaron? Not her mother that's for sure._

He watched Charlie. She threw her jacket on the sofa, revealing her tank top and the two visible mounds under it.

Bass could see her cleavage and the small of her back, bare, when she turned away. The way her round behind swayed in her jeans. He felt his mouth start to water and the need growing in his loins.

She searched for something and when she came back, she had a bottle and two glasses with her. He averted her gaze and swallowed when she looked at his direction. She sat down, to the opposite side of the table, alone at her sofa.

 

_Don't think about her that way._

But it was already too late. He felt drawn to her. They had become friends in the endless war. He wanted more. But he knew he could never make the first move. Not after what he had caused her. He had to be patient and wait. He sucked at that.

 

“We could take some shots and play.”, she said.

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”, Bass said, taking his leather jacket off.

Charlie had apparently burned some wood at the fire place before she left. It was quite hot in her house.

They played a few rounds of all the games that they remembered. The drinking had got a less important part. Charlie had a few and he had one or two.

The bottle was empty.

“Do you want to play truth or dare?”, she asked playfully, appearing to be slightly tipsy.

Her smile was catchy. He felt a grin form on to his face, before he even answered.

“That would be fun.”

 

Charlie rolled the first round. It pointed roughly at Bass.

“Tell me a memory from your past or take your shirt off.”

Bass chuckled. “Let me see...”

 

He pretended to think about it, although he knew he didn't want to talk about some old shit. Otherwise, it probably wasn't a good idea to take his shirt off but he wasn't a man of good ideas anyway. He just did what he did, out of instinct and because he loved to be spontaneous. It gave him a surprise element and he thrived on that.

He grabbed the hems of his shirt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the sofa.

“It is hot anyway.”, he said, gazing at Charlie.

She smiled, trying to hide it behind her glass. Either she was blushing or she was feeling hot too.

 

It was his turn. He rolled the bottle and it barely stopped, pointing a little aside from Charlie.

“Tell me your deepest secret or take your top off.”, he said boldly.

Charlie giggled a bit, then she got serious.

“Um… I've never slept with anyone... in that way that the guy had been behind me, you know. Oops, did I say that aloud?”, she said and put her hand over her mouth.

Bass felt his cock stirring.

It was a bad question and her answer was making him hard. He placed his hand over his crotch.

_Fuck._

 

It was Charlie's turn. The bottle didn't go near him. He grabbed it again and it rolled. Pointing at her pretty well.

He felt the tension rise.

If he would ask her something, would she turn him down or accept it?

He felt suddenly nervous yet steely determination the same time, knowing that he was going to do it. He had longed for her for so long, that he was ready to take the risk.

 

“Kiss me or tell me more about your sex life.”, he said, being serious.

Charlie stared at him. He couldn't tell if she was a bit horrified or just dumbfounded for his request. He started to worry it had been too much and she would kick him out from her place.

Then she appeared to be thinking about it. For a long time.

 

Charlie was actually a bit shocked what Bass had said. He had never told her how he felt about her. Nor had she told him how she felt about him. They had merely enjoyed their friendship. She had seen him look her in a strange way for couple of times. A gaze just a bit too long. Then he always turned his head away. She hadn't given it much thought until now.

 

“I'm sure as hell not going to reveal something more of my pathetic sex life, so...”, she said and quit talking. She took a swig from her glass and waited for awhile. Then she got up, moved to the sofa where Bass was sitting, still without his shirt and she sat close to him, pointing herself at him.

She felt suddenly very nervous. His eyes following her every move. The blue had turned into something darker. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul, the long gaze burning on it's way.

“Close your eyes.”, she said.

She was surprised when he didn't protest out loud as he usually did when someone tried to command him. He actually did close his eyes.

Charlie swallowed hard. She crawled closer to him and leaned into his direction. Feeling his warmth, his intriguing scent. She felt her heart start to beat faster. He was a good looking man. Aged beautifully. His hair still dark brown, full of untamed small curls. His on-the-road scruff making him look even more handsome.

She leaned forward and her lips brushed his just for awhile. Then she realized that his eyes were open. He touched her face and leaned in. She froze. Not sure what to do so she closed her eyes. She felt his warm lips on hers, again. Just touching. Then again, this time for longer. His scruff making her skin tingle around her mouth.

 

When she didn't back away, he kissed her again, this time it wasn't tentative anymore. When she kissed him back, he pulled her closer, into his lap. She felt his hard on against her crotch. His warm hand caressing the bare skin on the small of her back. The other sliding gently on her cheek.

She felt her need start to slowly rise. The warmth inside her, caused by him and what he was doing to her. She looked him in the eye and they closed in for another kiss. She felt like she couldn't live without kissing him now, when she knew what it felt like.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth, just trying if she liked it, she touched his with her own, ever so slightly. She breathed harder.

When he lowered his hand from her face, to her breasts, he gently pressed her right nipple with his fingertips. She left out a moan. He repeated it, over and over again, changing side. He kissed her neck, her chest below her tank top. She grabbed his head, pulling him closer, sank her fingers into his hair. Feeling his strong and warm neck under her touch.

She felt her core get warm, wet. Her need getting stronger. She moved her hips, making her crotch slide roughly over his erection. The fabric between them making it even more lustful, preventing any straight contact.

Charlie got a low grunt out of him. She took her tank top off and revealed her white bra. She felt his fingers going under from the side and her nipple came out. He latched on to that, making her moan again. She felt her panties soak for her overflowing juices.

 

Bass suddenly remembered the endless days, riding, fighting, camping.

 

He was walking towards the only bar in the town. His footsteps lifting the dust from the ground, making it swirl around his boots. His own hand shielding his eyes from the harsh light of the sun. The beams making him sweaty under his black leather jacket, which was soon becoming unbearably hot.

Seeing her, already without her jacket, wearing green tank top and blue jeans. Waiting for him, under the shade of the roof. The sight of her made his world go slower, grow brighter. His heart beat a bit faster, making him feel more alive than anything in years.

“Your turn to pay.”, she said, her gaze on him, her upper lip gleaming with small pearls of sweat.

For a short moment Bass had thought how it would taste to kiss her. Trying to keep his thoughts to himself, he didn't answer straight away but took off his jacket, leaving it to the railing. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, disheveled for the wind, when they rode to the village.

He noticed her watching him, a small smile rippling on her face.

“What do you want to have?”, he said, managing only to leave out some of the huskiness from his voice.

“Icecream.”, Charlie said.

Bass chuckled. Hearing Charlie answer him with her light laughter, he felt like everything in the moment was strangely perfect. Complete. He got this insanely happy feeling of it all. He hid his smile, forming from ear to ear, by looking at the tips of his boots, then turning his gaze to the dry landscape.

The summer had come.

 

Now he was having her, warm, willing in his lap, straddling him. He wondered how she felt about him. It felt too dangerous to ask. She would have the power to crush him with only a few words. So he didn't say a thing. Trying to make her realize through his touch what she was doing to him.

 

Charlie hadn't had no idea that Bass could be so gentle. She had never seen him like that with anyone. With every touch, kiss, caress she received from him, she felt her need for him to grow even stronger, until it was almost the only thing occupying her brain.

Intense blue gaze pointing at her whenever they weren't kissing. She felt like he could see through her, straight into her soul.

 

She remembered one night at camp.

 

She had enjoyed his company, eating the rabbit stew they had made out of the two rabbits she had hunted. They had shared a drink, just sitting in a comfortable silence in the light of their fire. She had sometimes let her gaze rest on his form. He didn't always look back at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. Did he even realize the way she watched him, when he wasn't looking?

 

This night he seemed to be more aware of her, suddenly his gaze silently meeting hers. She felt weird excitement, too strong to resist, yet making her somehow uncomfortable. Just like she loved to watch the dark blue storm clouds to gather, laying heavily in the sky, never knowing when they were going to be a beautiful show of nature or just a first sign of a massive lightning storm they needed to take cover from.

 

She was a Matheson, so her stubbornness made her move her gaze away just a moment too late. She felt her heart pound in her chest. Her muscles ready for anything, her blood flowing more easily in the dilated veins. Her face blushing, the hotness tingling the cooled skin on her face.

She almost jumped, hearing his voice.

“Thank you.”, he said, his voice low.

“What?”, she said.

“For the rabbits.”

“Oh.”, she said.

She could feel his eyes on her. She gazed him and saw the question in his eyes.

“I'm going to the bushes.”, she said.

“Take care of yourself.”, he said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

“Always.”

She wasn't doing what he thought she would do. Instead she was thinking about him. What it would feel like, have him there with her. First, she made sure that she was alone. Then she leaned on a trunk of a tree and imagined his calloused hands going under her clothes, caressing what ever they could find. When in real life they were her own hands. She imagined them together, making out, making love.

She came hard, stifling her cry, so that no one would hear.

 

Now she was there, in his lap. And it was not just a dream.

 

Bass waited her to say something. Either she couldn't or didn't want to spoil the moment. She reverted to the old technique they used when in battle. Somehow the understanding of the other without speaking a word had always worked well between them. She gazed him deep, kissed him more demanding, pulling him closer her arms around him, grinding her hips downwards. He left out a low sigh.

 

Somehow their clothing was suddenly in the way, too much. Charlie stepped away from him, taking off her jeans while Bass opened his belt and pulling the zipper down, getting immediate relief for his throbbing erection. He even pulls his socks off, wanting to be completely naked.

He wanted to take his time with her, to give her everything he could. But she had different plans. Just when he was ready, she is coming back to him, and climbing in his lap, her lips searching for his.

 

He gives up to his need yet letting her to control the situation. He finds her mouth blindly, kissing her like no one else before, the need to have her making even their kiss an intimate act. He is still enjoying their kiss, his eyes closed, when she suddenly stops and she grabs his cock, lining it with her entrance and he feels like he is drowning into her liquid heat, with one agonizingly slow move she makes, sitting down into his lap.

 

He lets his hands slide on her back as she rides him. Her skin like the finest silk, warm and getting sweaty. He lets the image of her, naked, her beautiful face and body, sink into his mind. Burning into a memory, which he hopes that lasts forever.

The pleasure of their unforeseeable encounter making him breath harder, making his loins meet hers faster.

 

Charlie could feel him start to push deeper, making the pace faster than she could do alone. She wondered if he needed this the way she did. Hoping that it was the sign of that. She kissed him again. He was eager on that too, sliding his tongue into her mouth, just a bit. She let him.

He grabbed her and put her on her back to the sofa. She looked up to him, a bit surprised. She closed her eyes when she felt him slide into her, without any effort. It felt so too damn good.

Bass was thrusting in faster, harder. Charlie could feel her orgasm closing in. She couldn't help but moan and whimper in deep sensations he was causing her.

“Don't stop… Let it come.”, she pleaded.

When she felt his fingers on her clit, she knew it was the end. She came hard, harder than she had come alone in the bushes, just thinking of him. She had never experienced anything like that.

 

When she sobered, she noticed a pair of blue eyes, watching her. Bass' gaze was curious, yet confused. She remembered one time he had looked the same. After he came back to her, in that abandoned school. It was the first time she had witnessed, with her own eyes, Monroe do something selfless for her. It was the same look.

“ _I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here but the reason I got into this mess must have been really good.”._

 

“Wow… That was… something.”, Charlie said, without the usual Matheson mockery in her voice.

“Yeah.”, Bass said.

She was lying under him, having him still inside her. She didn't have the usual need to get away from her mating partner. Instead she felt good. Even better when Bass didn't seem to want to break their contact either. After awhile, she felt the liquid start to flow out from her.

“I need to move or the couch is gonna get it.”, she said.

He let her get up.

 

Bass took his jeans and started to pull them up. Charlie dried herself to a cloth and threw him one too. Soon they were cleaned and fully dressed again.

“Do you want me to leave?”, she heard him say.

She looked at him. He seemed a bit worried. It was rare to see him like that. He wasn't sure if he was wanted.

“I never said that.”, she said, watching a small smile form on his face.

When he looked away, his smile widened into a grin. Charlie knew it was a rare sight and she savored it. She knew from that look that Bass was very happy.

“I always knew you wanted me.”, he said, with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

She laughed heartily. “Yeah, right.”

Bass joined her with his chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos if you like.


End file.
